


The Best Birthday Present

by GoingKnowhere



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, first words soulmate trope, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: As you spoke, your hand moved to brush lightly along the inside of your left forearm; an unconscious habit you’d been doing ever since the words appeared on your eighteenth birthday.





	The Best Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic that I had posted for TrekFest back in June! I didn't think I'd have one for Scotty's week but then I had remembered this fic saved in my drafts...since March :D 
> 
> Well…it’s a Soulmate!AU fic, but it’s also a birthday fic…and since comepleting it, I never saw anyone who had a birthday that was in need of a Scotty fic…  
> I could have posted it for my own birthday, but I just felt weird doing that. 
> 
> But thankfully we hadTrek Fest so I could post it ;)
> 
> Enjoy! ♥

**_The Best Birthday Present_ **

 

You tried your best to keep the butterflies in your stomach under control as you strode down the pristine corridors behind your new Captain.

 

Captain Kirk.

 

_The_ Captain Kirk.

 

The thought just sent another surge of excitement through you. You always had an abundance of elation on this day, but the addition of being posted to the  _Enterprise_????

 

You grinned madly and suppressed a giggle.Though apparently you didn’t do as good of a job as you thought since Kirk turned turned his head in your direction, flashing a set of perfect pearly white teeth. “Someone’s excited.”

 

Shrugging your shoulders, you followed him into the turbolift. If you remembered correctly, he was going to show you the location of your new quarters. “I mean - this is the flagship, Captain. Can you blame me?” As you spoke, your hand moved to brush lightly along the inside of your left forearm; an unconscious habit you’d been doing ever since the words appeared on your eighteenth birthday. 

 

Kirk gave an amused chuckle as the lift stopped and opened it’s doors. Leading the way out, he said, “Well, it’s good to see she still instills that feeling among potential recruits. Ah, here we are!” He paused outside of a numbered door. “Here are your quarters; all you have to do is to figure out what your code is going to be. If your belongings aren’t already inside, then they should be arriving soon. Same goes for your uniforms and shift assignment.” He turned to face you with another bright grin, throwing his arms out wide. “And that concludes your ‘Welcome Tour’! Sorry, Scotty wasn’t available for it, but you have the rest of the day and tomorrow settle in and get used to the layout.” He moved to walk away, but paused and placed a hand on your shoulder. “Oh! And happy birthday!”

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take you that long to unpack and, before you knew it, you had changed into the black regulation uniform and went off to explore the ship on your own.

 

More specifically, you high-tailed it down to explore engineering.

 

The place where you would work under Montgomery Scott -  _The_ Montgomery Scott. 

 

The living legend of Starfleet’s Engineering Division.

 

You practically skipped at the thought, dodging around an Orion male hyper-focused on the Padd he held.

 

Slowing to a stop, you plopped down on the catwalk you were on and let your legs hand down over the edge, allowing your chin to rest on the lowest rung of the railing. Already, this was the best birthday ever. You got the posting of your dreams in easily the greatest crew of engineers in Starfleet! The voices of said engineers rose and fell among the hums and rumbles of the starship. 

 

Closing your eyes, you let yourself absorb your new surroundings as you lazily kicked your legs about the open air. The catwalk vibrated with several pairs of footsteps and you once more rested your hand over your mark.

 

So lost in your thoughts, you didn’t even notice the pair of footsteps that stopped next to you until a throat was cleared.

 

“There ya are! Been lookin’ for ya; heard it was you’re birthday so I thought I’d bring ya somethin’.”

 

The world seemed to grind to a halt as the voice washed over you. Your eyes snapped open and your head seemed to turn on autopilot. 

 

Scuffed boots entered your view first; shiny in places where grease had gotten smeared. As your eyes drifted upward, they were met with regulation black pants, a crimson shirt, a pair of hands gripping a tiny saucer for a cupcake, and a -

 

“Holy shit, seriously?” 

 

“Eh, I guess it could also count as a ‘Welcome to the  _Enterprise_ ’ treat.” Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott didn’t seem to register the moment immediately, but you definitely saw when he did. His eyes widened, darting to meet your own, and his jaw dropped in shock. “Wha - what did ya just say?”

 

Without breaking eye contact, you carefully rose to your feet and shoved up the sleeve of your black shirt. To you, the words were an old familiar comfort; a black, messily-scrawled circlet around your arm just under your elbow. 

 

They gave you hope on your birthday every year since you turned eighteen. 

 

To Scott, who’s eyes flickered down to take them in, they seemed to evoke the same in him. He looked back up, blue-grey eyes glittering with awe. “You’re…”

 

Elation course through you and your smile grew as you stepped a bit closer. “Yeah,” you said, nodding. You’d heard so much about him during your time in Starfleet - about his genius and talent, but they left out his looks. 

 

Sure, he didn’t have that classical handsomeness that was associated with Kirk or the rugged good-looks of McCoy, but his kind face - that was currently filled with unabashed happiness that was directed right at you - carried with it a type of adorable charm that already captured your interest.

 

He stepped closer until the small plate he held was inches from your body. “I - I was startin’ to think I wouldn’t ever find ya.”

 

“Well,” you shrugged your shoulders, clasping your hands together before your body. “Ya found me.”

 

“Aye.” The word was spoken softly and made your stomach flutter. “Oh, uh, my name’s Montgomery Scott, most call me Scotty, but you can call me whatever you like.” 

 

You couldn’t help but giggle at that. “I’ll keep that in mind. I’m [Y/F/N] [Y/L/N], but,” you gave a crooked grin. “I’m partial to nicknames.” 

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Scotty seemed to suddenly remember his original reason for finding you. “Oh, uh…” He lifted the plate slightly in offering.  

 

You accepted the cupcake, taking the saucer gently in your hands, peering down at it in consideration. Briefly biting your lip, you soon made a decision and glanced back up to him with a hopeful look. “Would I be able to persuade you into sharing it with me?”

 

Scotty met your eyes, amusement gracing his face. “Aye, [Y/F/N] I think you could.”

 

_;)_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://goingknowherewastaken.tumblr.com/post/159872872036/fic-masterlist)!!


End file.
